lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-114.224.106.134-20190703080758
For those who haven’t read Keefe’s Short Story on shannonmessenger.com yet, here it is in a nutshell: ‘1. Keefe tries to convince Elwin that he's fine so he can go and help Sophie. 2. When Elwin tells him he only needs to stay for a week he asks if Elwin knows how many times Sophie can die in a week. 3. When Ro mentions that Sophie doesn't want to see him Keefe thinks that that makes him queasier than Gurgle Gut. 4. Keefe can't stop thinking about the emotions that Sophie had hit him with when she left. They hadn't been just anger but also hurt. And a deep, overwhelming disappointment that made it hard for Keefe to breathe. 5. When Elwin suggests that Keefe should give her time to cool off but Keefe says he doesn't have time, she's probably heading off to Nightfall and he wants to go too. 6. Elwin says that Sophie has a powerful group of friends to protect her and Keefe says that he's supposed to be one of them. 7. Keefe 'agrees' to stay in bed if Elwin checks on Sophie and updates Keefe regularly. 8. But Keefe thinks that on the first chance he gets he's sneaking out of Alvar's place and going straight to Havenfield. He thinks he doesn't care what anyone says, Sophie needs help. 9. When Elwin shares with Keefe that he Sophie didn't find her parents at Nightfall Keefe knows that she's panicking. 10. When Elwin gives Keefe a sedative he gets lost in his 'floaty dreams' most of which were focused on the gold-flecked brown eyes he could never get out of his head. 11. Ro scolds Keefe for playing with the puzzle she found at Candleshade Keefe asks if she's mad because she couldn't solve it. She says she's mad because he's only doing it to fix things with his little girlfriend (Sophie) and it's not going to work. 12. Keefe asks why it isn't going to work and Ro says he really has it bad; it's so obvious it's adorable. She says it's so much worse because she's clueless about it. She asks if he knows that and he tells her he does because he's an Empath. 13. Ro giggles and says that's true which must drive him crazy that Sophie's so oblivious and Keefe agrees that it does. 14. Ro asks if he gets why 'his girl' doesn't know how much he liiiiiiiiiiikes her. Keefe says because she grew up hearing all the less than awesome things everyone thinks about her even from her family and now she just assumes that everyone thinks those things about her. 15. Ro says he didn't expect him to go all deep on her and Keefe says it's true. Ro says it is but there also could be another reason. Keefe asks what her theory is for the Great Foster Oblivion. Ro says that's the problem. He makes everything a joke, and it sends too many mixed signals to her head. 16. Keefe says that might be true but she's not ready for any more than that. 17. Ro says if he really wants her forgiveness he shouldn't go and give her the creepy thing from his mom especially if he tries to act like a hero. She says Sophie needs a friend, not a hero. She suggests if he wants to say sorry he should get her a present. Keefe admits that he doesn't know what to get her, whilst privately thinking that gifts are Fitz's thing. 18. Keefe figures out how the puzzle fits together but admits he doesn't know how it works, and Ro says that it's good he's not trying to swoop in and save the day anymore because that isn't gonna cut it. 19. Ro says that his gift idea better be better and he says that it's gonna top anything she's ever gotten before meaning it's gonna top all of Fitz's gifts. 20. Ro says that it's good he still has to rest because it'll give him time to figure out how to apologize to his girl (Sophie) Keefe then claims to already know how. 21. Keefe admits that it probably will whilst silently making a promise that he will be there for Sophie as a friend until she would be ready for more.’ -TheNighthawk